


Flu

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hc_bingo prompt: minor illness. </p><p>poor Eames :( at least he has Arthur there, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu

 


End file.
